The Good Life
by Febuary
Summary: Jackson's finally getting to retire and guess who he wants to spend it with.JacksonLisa Fic Warning Rape is contained in story
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the movie they were in.**

It had come from the kitchen Lisa thought as she heard another noise from downstairs. She breathed in quietly having woken several seconds before when she head what sounded like a pot falling to the floor. Someone was in the house and down stairs.

Lisa rolled over to her bedside draw and took out the gun she had purchased. After as many times as Lisa had been attacked she refused to not carry one. If someone was in her house they were gona pay. Weather they were robbing her or looking for something else she wasn't taking chances.

Slowly she made her way out of her bedroom and into her hallway. She was silent in her decent on the stairs and hoped she would catch her intruder by surprise. She saw light coming from the kitchen and was intent to walk around it. She had practiced several times with this gun and knew what she could do. She hesitated a bit just before the kitchen. She wondered if she would be able to shoot the person. Trying hard to be brave she pressed on.

The intruder was in her silverware draw. He was dressed in all black with a sky mask on. He stood out in her white kitchen that she had organized and cleaned just earlier that day. She wanted him to stop and leave or turn around and surrender.

The thief rummaged in her silver ware draw and saw she had nothing of any worth. They turned around and finally saw Lisa with the gun pointed right at them. Lisa swallowed hard and when she gazed into the eyes of the intruder she froze. His eyes were spectacular blue and could belong to no other like Jackson. But what would Jackson be doing out of prison and stealing from her kitchen no less.

Angry she yelled out, "Jackson,"

The thief just tilted his head and then he came at her. Panicked and unmoving she shot twice in the mans chest. He fell back on the floor and she screamed out at what she had done. She was sick turning away she had to breath hard not to vomit.

She'd done it she'd shot and killed her intruder but… had it been Jackson. Or was it some kid that had tried to get money out of her house. Willing herself she turned back to him and took several steps closer. She had the gun ready and stepped forward even more.

The body of the man did not move and she breathed. Kneeling down she put the gun to the mans chest just incase he'd rise. She shivered as her other hand reached for the mask. Pulling it slowly she saw the dark hair and face that belonged to Jackson. His blue eyes stared open in awe as he lay there.

Lisa pulled back and fell against her cupboards. She let the gun fall to the floor and started to cry, but at least she hadn't been the victim.

Before she realized Jackson had taken the gun from the floor and Hit her on he head with it. She didn't pass out as he knew she wouldn't but fell to the floor. "Jeez Leese you think you'd check your freaking bullets before you shot someone," said Jackson empting the rest of the blanks on the floor.

Lisa turned around at him as he Kneeled over her and her eyes filled with shock. "But no they were real bullets,"

"Ah,' sighed Jackson pushing the strands of Lisa's hair from her bewildered face. "I know you so well. I took the real ones out,"

"No but why… why are you here," cried Lisa as she tried to scoot away.

Jackson would have none of that as he grabbed her arm and pulled him to her. Now, now leese, I missed you. Didn't you miss me. What's it been five six years,"

"But your parole hearing isn't till next month." screamed Lisa

"Ah yes," said Jackson with a sneer. He reached his other hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and read it, "Dear Miss Risert this letter is to inform you that Mr. Jackson Rippner's Patrol hearing had been moved to August 2 instead of September 5th. Please note this change and if you still wish t arrive do so by 9 am August 2."

Then taking the letter he crumpled it back in his pocket, "Bet that will make a nice souvenir someday. Perhaps will show it to the grandkids,"

Lisa bite Jackson and he let her go and she ran. She had to get away from him he was crazy. She ran out her kitchen and into her hall way hoping to out run him going up another flight of stairs but he seemed to know her house just as good as her. The two met at the top of the stairs and running at her he head butted her into unconsciousness.

Lisa's body fell Limp and Jackson picked her up effortlessly. He smiled to himself thinking she'd lost her touch. Thinking she could pull the same thing on his again was rather foolish of her. Jackson made his way downstairs and put his Lisa in the trunk. He had cushioned it with pillows and a blanket and he knew it would have enough air as he shut the trunk.

Then going to his back seat he took out the dead body of a woman who looked just like Lisa in every way. He lifted her over his shoulder and took her upstairs where he positioned I so she looked like she'd been robed. Then he set the house on fire before getting into his car and driving off. Spending five years on this plan had done him rather good. He had placed it off without a hitch and the neighbors had noticed nothing. Lisa was finally his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of there characters or the movies they were in.**

The house was rather old untouched for the many years. It was a real fixer upper but he paid for it in cash and there were no questions asked. Jackson looked over the faulty wiring and backed up pluming. There also seemed to be several cats living under the house. Yet it was far away from spying neighbor

He sighed taking in the last bag of groceries. There was a nice big living room with a wooden floor. Though he'd probably have to redo it. The kitchen had all sorts of problems and the bathroom probably didn't work. Still he had lots of time now he had retired he could redo the whole place. Who knew maybe Lisa would even help him.

After he'd left her house he'd driven to a nice quiet spot where he gave her a nice shot that would keep her nice and sleeping for at least eight hours. Then he cuffed her and moved her to the back seat. After that he went shopping for a bit. To anyone who looked in they probably would think she was sleeping after all it was 5am. He went to one of those 24 hour super stores.

They were rather convenient. You really could get just about anything. He bought two carts full of things. Buying a laptop and several software programs. He also checked out some clothes for Lisa. He got a cute shirt that said I like cats. He browsed through the perfume and shampoo. He even was considerate enough to get Tampons when he picked up his shavers.

The girl that rung him up looked a little tired but seemed to liven up when he smiled at her. He picked up some candy bars and browsed through a few magazines that he picked up for Lisa and found it all rather interesting. It was odd to have so much free time on his hands and the possibility to do anything.

On his way out he picked up one of those home buying magazines, He looked through it interested in finding a nice place. He took a sip of some coffee and found a rather nice add for one.

He drove to the real estate place and at eight when they opened he stepped in and once he saw it bought it at it's reduced price. It smelled a bit but once all the windows were open it was rather nice.

Going back outside he opened the car and picked Lisa up. She'd only stirred twice but other than that she was rather good. It reminded him of when they had been on the plan and she'd slept like an Angel.

Taking her inside he set her in the room he figured they'd make there. He chained her to the raitiator that didn't work. He gave her another shot and spread out the blankets he bought put down a pillow and finally got some sleep.

//////////////

Lisa woke to a sunny day and searing pain. Her head hurt and her body felt limp like she'd been sleeping wrong. She found she was chained to what appeared to be a radiator and she was still wearing her pajamas. Flashes of what had happened came to her and she wanted to scream.

However she stopped herself realizing screaming would just notify Jackson she was up. If she could slid the cuffs off or get the radiator loose she could get out of this place and escape.

She wiggled and pulled and hit the radiator as hard as she could while trying not to make any noise. She finally pulled one of her hands out and was able to get loose. She had several scrapes on her wrist but she'd live.

Slowly she got up and cringed that the floor boards squeaked. Lisa made her way out of the room and down the hall way. It looked like she was in a house. Maybe Jackson was gone. Dropped her off and went out she could leave before he came back.

She made her way to the top of a stair way and descended it very slowly. One of the stairs creaked but it didn't seem like anyone had heard. She made her way to the bottom of the stairs and stopped as she heard Jackson's voice. He seemed to be on his cell phone.

"Yes does it come in black or a deep blue." he said.

Lisa slowly continued to edge out as she saw his back was turned to her. He seemed to be on a laptop.

"Oh that's great," he said ' So yeah I want the premium plus tub for two in a deep blue. A sterling silver facet in the mid. Yes, hmm Friday would be the best day. Yes and no I' wont need anyone to set it up that's what the internet's for. Alright… you too.

Lisa had actually found herself listening to Jackson had he actually been ordering a bathtub. She made her way into what looked like the kitchen and spotted a door. Her hopes leaped and she made her way to it. When she got there it was locked from the inside and it looked different from the rest of the house like it was a new door.

"One of the first things I got from the home buyer's catalog," called Jackson as he walked into the kitchen. "You know Leese you should really have a look at this thing. I mean it has things that are straight from the maker so you save a lot. I never realized how much retailers tak on."

Lisa raised her shoulders and turned around glaring at him. He was dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and jeans. His dark brown hair fell in front of his eyes as he held a magazine.

"I don't care," shouted Lisa

"Well you should Leese. I mean some of there prices are a real deal," said Jackson looking serious.

Lisa wanted to kill him instead she yelled," Let me out of here,"

"But you haven't seen the whole place Leese It's got some nice things and enough room so if we want a large family we wont have to make them share rooms. I always loved having my own room."

"Family," said Lisa with a laugh, "You want a family… Go get some one else cause I'm not playing house with you,"

"Okay," said Jackson as he rolled his eyes, "We can wait on the kids and dog. Seriously didn't think you'd be that touchy."

Lisa balled her fists. She hated how he was acting so funny and cool about the fact that he'd kidnapped her. Angrily she ran at him and tried to hit him. He grabbed her wrist and wirld her around like they were dancing.

"I admit," he whispered in her ear, "We might have a few issues to work through but I've got time to help you sort them all out, But the sooner you realize were meant for each other the better Leese.

"I don't think so Jack," said Lisa she back kicked him in the shine and he fell back in pain. Running she checked all the door and windows. Realizing she was trapped she ran upstairs and locked herself in one of the rooms.

"Fine," yelled Jackson from down stairs, "Go to your room. See what I care. You'll need to come out eventually Leese and when you do I'll be waiting and I'll be ready."

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of the stories they were in**

So being nice hadn't worked and she didn't look like she was coming out. She'd been in the same room a day and a half and hadn't even made a sound. The furniture was suppose to be delivered that day along with new floor boards and tools so he could start fixing the place up.

Knowing her she'd heard his little talk and knew someone was coming. It didn't matter though. She could try all she liked but she wouldn't be leaving him. No she and he were going to be together now forever. Jackson had known he wanted her since the second day of watching her.

She was private and standoffish like him. Her green eyes filled with sorrow and pain. She held her heart inside like her a cage. He had not wanted to hurt her and do what he'd done but it had been the only way. He had to do that one last job it was personal. Yet he failed and it had taken him five years in prison and a forced retirement to make up for his mistakes.

At least he could just walk away. For some retirement was a bullet in the head. Jackson checked his watch and realized it was just about time. He smiled deciding to double check everything just to make sure everything when smoothly.  
//////////////////////

Lisa had tried the windows hitting them and scratching at them. She tore at the walls and then growing tired sat and thought. She went over everything in her head and the replayed it over again. There had to be a way out. There was always a way out Lisa knew this. She had beat Jackson before and she could do it again.

She sighed and tried to think and finally she remembered his phone conversation. The tub was being delivered on Friday. If she waited she could get out and yell they'd have to hear her. Jackson couldn't kill them either cause that would just bring the police looking for them.

She settled in a corner and wrapped her hands around her knees. She would get out and she would get away. There was no way she was ever gona be with Jackson. All she had to do was just wait. Let him think he's won and hiya. Just like on the plane with the pen.

Lisa smiled and waited. The minutes passed slow then fast. Then slow again. She found herself bored and hungry. At one point she smelt Jackson cooking something that smelled so good but she refused to give in. Her clothes smelled and she had to use the rest room. At one pint she squatted in a closet finding no where else to go. She hated Jackson.

Friday arrived and she was so lazy with boredom that she barely heard the truck pull up. She jumped up and looked out the window. There were several trucks beginning to drove up and she yelled and yelled beating on the window. They didn't seem to hear her and she looked to see them waving to Jackson and she knew this was it. She ran to the door and ran out of the room heading for the stairs. She rain down to the front door. It was wide open. Jackson was such a full. Did he not think she'd not hear it. Even if this was a trap nothing was going to stop her from reaching that door.

She bounded down the stairs hoping sometimes two at a tome but she was graceful in her landings. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she started to scream out for help. She made it to the doorway and fell flat on her face tripping over a wire. Her leg was cut as it was barbed wire and she screamed out.

Jackson had been standing just out of the door way and was quick with jumping at her. He picked her up and shot her in the arm with another eight hour dose of sleeping liquid and then he put her in one of the hall closets shutting and locking it.  
///////////////////////////

Jackson straightened his clothes and pulled his hair back into place before cutting the wire and moving it. He then went back out to the movers and explained the screams were coming from his sister. She'd been her on speaker phone and they'd been fighting.

The movers didn't seem to sure at first until they came in and say the phone in the middle of the floor and no one else seemed to be about.

"So where you want all this stuff." asked one of the bigger movers.

Jackson put her hand on his chin rubbing it before saying. Well I want the kitchen set put here the boards are pretty good there. Also there's a bedroom upstairs that has a radiator. You can put the bedroom stuff up there. Everything else can wait outside.

"You don't need us to install the tub,"

"No I've got every thing under control," said Jackson beaming on the inside at how true his comment was.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the stories they were in.**

Everything had arrived and been placed as Jackson liked it. He liked things to have there place somehow it made him feel like he had control over it. When things differed from his plans he was most upset. Sometimes he did things he really didn't mean to do. However he rarely did that these days.

The wire that had cut his beloved had just been small. He took her from the closet and had her stitched up with only five stitches. He had done them carefully and neatly as not to leave a scar. He smiled at his handy work and rapped it up nicely.

Lisa was begging to smell having worn the same clothes for several days. He took her into the bed room and laid her on the bed. Picking some clothes out that he thought were nice he laid them out.

Changing Lisa was not hard she was light and seemed rather easy. His father had been a mortician. Sometimes he often asked his son to help him. At a very young age he became used to seeing dead people and dressing them and getting them ready for there big date as his father would say.

Jackson sighed when he was done and laid on the bed next to her. She wore a beautiful cotton sundress of yellow and blue flowers. Her red hair was laid down in front of her and she looked to be sleeping peacefully.

He frowned thinking she'd wake up soon and hate him all over again. She'd be yelling and fighting trying to get away. It was going to take a lot of time to get on her good side but he had idea's. If he couldn't win her right of he could try and try.

After all It had only taken his second attempt to kill Keefer and the was even without Lisa. Stretching Jackson got up and decided to see what he could muster up with his new appliances. Maybe she would wake to the smell of good food and be in a better mood. At least one could always hope right.  
/////////

Lisa woke up felling rather warm. She stretched on one of the most comfortable beds she'd ever laid on. The first thing she noticed was she was horribly hungry. The second was that she had not got away. Thought the room looked a bit better Lisa noticed the radiator she'd been tied to several days ago.

Slowly she sat up and felt a ting of pain on her foot. She checked to see what had happened and remembered falling on her face. It was bandaged so she didn't know how bad it was. She looked around to see if Jackson was watching her from some where.

She noticed she was wearing some dress and actually feared he'd slept with her when she slept but couldn't feel any different. Still he'd seen her naked and she shivere to think of that. The hunger pains caused her stomach to grumble and she almost didn't hear the footsteps.

She got down to the floor wondering if she could find a weapon or something. The door opened and she tried to hide hoping he would think she'd run into another room.

She heard him put something on the bed and then he left shutting but not locking the door behind him. When she heard the footsteps go down the hall she decided to peer up to see what he had left. She was surprised to see Jackson had left a tray of food. A glass of red wine and a big plate of steaming spaghetti that looked really, really good at this point.

She also saw a note. She thought about it being a trap but tried to consider everything. Jackson didn't want her dead or he'd have done it by now. He wouldn't have put sleeping potion in it cause he had shots and there was no thing as a love potion.

Slowly she grabbed the fork and decided to take a little bit. After all if she was going to beat him she had to have all the strength she could muster. So she rolled some in her fork and tried it. As it touched her tongue she tasted the best spaghetti she's ever tasted.

Being so hungry she took bites after bit until she was practically licking her plate. The red wine also tasted rather nice. Still this didn't change anything. He could keep her captive all he liked an d feed her what she wanted she would never love him or let him in. She'd fight him till the end.

Lisa sat back letting the food settle and tried to think everything over. She went through the room and the dresser. It was empty except for a few clothes. She looked all around for weapon and hoped to find something she could use to protect herself. Finding nothing that could do her any real good she sat on the bed.

She sighed and thought of using the wine glass but found it was just a realistic plastic. She looked at the note again that read her name in his edgy writing and considered it. She sighed thinking she's give it a read and see what he wanted. Maybe he'd realized that what he'd done was completely wrong and he wanted her to leave.

She opened it and read it the best she could

Dearest Lisa  
Forgive me forgetting off on the wrong foot and I do hope your leg is feeling better. It's not to bad and I'm sorry I resorted to such harsh means. I'm not intending on forcing you to do anything that you do not want to do but know I can't let you go.

I know right now you are probably upset with me but perhaps with time we could reconnect the bond we shared before business got in the way.

I understand if you hate me and do not wish to proceed with getting to know me as I have you. So I shall tell you things in the letters unless you wish to take to me. By eight tonight the bath tub should be ready for you. At the bottom of this envelope there is a key that only you have.

The toilet is going to have to wait until tomorrow as I need to drive into town for parts. If there is anything you like just write I down. I have left a crayon and paper for you in the bathroom next to the bucket will be using.

If you need me I'll be around the house working and I look forward to when you feel up to talking.

Jackson

Lisa wanted to laugh at some parts. He can't let her go. More like he won't let her go. This letter whatever it was suppose to pull was worthless to her. She seriously didn't believe she had the only key and she seriously didn't believe he could wait for her to get friendly with him, cause that was never happening.

Ripping up the note Lisa crossed her arms and tried to think of how she was going to get out of here.

**Thanks for reading. Double thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the spelling and gramer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the movies they were in.**

A week had passed and she was still his captive. The two had barley spoken the whole week. Jackson have been busy fixing things and installing all sorts of stuff. Lisa had been busy checking every inch of the house for some sort of flaw.

Jackson finally came up to her one day as she was inspecting a window he had installed wrong. It was probably the first and there was possibility to remove it. Any chances Lisa would take. Even if it was very slim. Jackson watched her for a bit and then he came up to her and cleared his throat.

"If I could borrow you for a second Leese. You'll have plenty of time to try and escape later I promise. Till then come with me,"

Lisa of course ignored him. She wasn't going to do anything he asked or wanted. Unless he wanted her to leave. If it was that she'd be gone the minute the door opened before he could say Leese. Until then she was just gona act like he didn't exist.

However Jackson didn't seem like baking down from this. He glared at her as she wandered about the house. His blue eyes glistening. She smiled thinking good I hope he is upset. Cause I ain't going anywhere with him.

Lisa continued on her scouting for ways to escape and he followed her. She wandered into a bed room. Then into another that appeared to be his study. He was like a stubborn child that would claim to hold their breathe till they passed out.

When he just continued to glare she went upstairs. He followed her and she had to stop herself from laughing at his attempt to stare her down. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She decided to take a long bath and hoped he would grow tired.

When she came out he was still there stuck in his spot glaring at her. It was beginning to get on her nerves and finally she said," What is it,"

Jackson didn't answer her but turned and went into the kitchen. Lisa sighed and followed him. There were three piles of papers neatly put across the counters. Jackson walked up to the first pile and began his speech, "This is how to use the laundry machines. I like my clothes done a certain way. I expect you to follow this list to a T."

Then before Lisa could snap he went to the next pile. This is a cook book I like most the food in her and there are some you'll enjoy. I've highlighted the ones I want you to master as I love these the most. I will be disappointed I they are not cooked right.

Lisa stared at him almost in shock. Did he honestly expect her to cook and do his laundry. Was he seriously that mental.  
Jackson went onto the final list, "This list is a cleaning list I expect certain things to be done each day at certain times. I do not like nor will I live in a dirty house. I've set up a grading system and if your good you can earn points. Points will get you nice things or this rewards list. That should about cover it,"

Lisa stared at him silently for a few minutes as he waited for her to yell at him. Anger built up within side of her and she was gona give it to him," Reward system, Fuck you and your reward system. What do you think I am five,"

"Sometimes you act so,"

"Go to hell Jackson. I'm not cooking and cleaning for you. I am not your slave,"

"No your going to be my wife and any wife of mine cooks, cleans and does laundry for her loving husband," yelled Jackson

"Your wife I'd rather die than be your wife," shouted Lisa

"Well that's too bad cause come tomorrow you will or else,"

"Or else what,"

"Don't make me,"

"What you gona beat me or ooh threaten my family. I'm not gona merry you Jackson

I'll give you until tonight to sleep on it,"

"No she said and slapped him," I'll never love you and I'll never be your wife,"

With that Lisa turned and marched off to her room. Jackson held the place where she had slapped him. His eyes burned with fury and then he smiled thinking, "She'd be sorry...

**Thanks for reading  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movies they were in**.

Lisa woke to the slamming of the front door. It was early or really late. She heard Jackson's car start up and drive away. Once she was fully awake she realized this was her only chance to escape him before he tried to make her merry him. She was quick to her feet running down stairs. Both of them were locked tight.

She smiled thinking she'd got him. He thought he was so smart locking here in. She'd been inspecting the whole house and had found several flaws. Running upstairs she was going to grab the hammer she took from him and hid in the bed. She'd get out of here and be gone before he even had time to notice.

Once she was in the bedroom she lifted the mattresses apart and to her dismay she found the hammer was gone. For a second she felt sad that he'd gotten to it without her notice. Then she stood up and ran about the house. She probably only had an hour tops. She needed to get out and away so she could get help.

To Lisa's surprise every single one of the weaknesses she had found in the past week had been fixed. The window redone the loose floorboards put in anew. She checked the basement and the upstairs attic window. Every single thing had been taken care off. Anger consumed her as there was no way out.

She balled her fists and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a large cooking pot. If she couldn't get out then she would beat him up when he came back. She'd fight him maybe even kill him take his keys and be gone.

Positioning herself she waited in-between the front door and the kitchen door. Witch ever one Jackson went for she would get to and he'd be down. There was no way he was gona be her husband.

Several hours passed as Lisa waited patiently. She became hungry and finally went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and made herself something to eat and then waited for Jackson once more. The sun slowly set and she fell asleep at one point. She woke sometime in the middle of the night and found he had still not come home. Lisa wondered if he'd gone out somewhere.

Perhaps he was making special arrangements or had gone out on a job. Two days came and went. Lisa ate slept and went to the bathroom but always returned ready to get him. He was probably waiting for her to let her guard down watching from somewhere.

Three more days passed and she did let her guard down. It was too boring to just sit around and wait for Jackson who knew when he was coming back. She felt better thinking she had won some little victory. Here he had said she would be his wife almost a week ago and she was free,  
Lisa wondered about seeing the paper Jackson had wanted her to do. She laughed at them again and carried on her way. She took long baths that lasted several hours. She read a book and than another. It was really odd being by herself in such a big house. A week went by and she began to wonder if he hadn't been killed. She started to ration her food just in case he had. She hoped someone would come along and save her.

She tried to pry things apart with the kitchen silverware and found it was useless. She found herself alone and lonely by the second week. She started to talk to herself so she could hear something. She wished they had a radio or TV. Something that could distract her. By the time a month went by Lisa knew he had to be dead.

The walls began to cave in on her and she was really bored and lonely. She feared she was losing it. She couldn't go outside and she was stuck by herself. She got so bored at one part that she actually began to look at Jackson's list. She fond herself doing the things on the list just to take up the house in a day. When a month and a half had gone by the house was completely clean. She had memorized his favorite dishes and did her laundry.

For some odd reason she thought that he might have seen this and would come back and try to force her to merry him. Yet at two months she knew she was going to die in here. The power had gone out and the food was all gone. There was no more water and she had nothing to do and no one to talk to.

At one point she just laid in bed. There was no use in getting up or trying to go anywhere. She was alone and would never be found. She cried several times and actually began to miss people. She even missed Jackson. She watched as the shadows of the day passed and soon she was thirsty and dieing.

One day she was barley there in and out of consciousness. She had another dream that Jackson had returned. This one however felt rather real as she took several sips of water from a cup. He held her in his arms and she pleaded for him not to leave. She stated how lonely she was and begged for him to just stay with her.

He had asked her about marriage and she said anything. The dream was so real she swore she saw someone else there marring her. She'd felt a ring on her finger and she'd murmured yes over and over as she went in and out of consciousness being so weak and alone.

She grabbed at Jackson and didn't want him to fade from her dream. His lips kissed hers and then caressed her body. She passed out as he took his black shirt off and she swore she was dead. Alone and dead.  
………………………………...

Jackson had been surprised at Lisa. She had lasted three months on her own and she had managed to make her water last a while. He had had camera's installed when he moved in to the house. Hw decided to travel and see the world a nit. He knew when he came back she would be begging for his company. People who were separated and house bound often did. They would do anything to have another's company and that is when he would strike.

He'd picked up some nice rings and he'd have a friend of his merry him when the time was right. Until then he tried t relax even though his thoughts were always of his love. He almost couldn't stay away. She'd done the things on his list and he often caressed the TV screen he watched her on. H didn't mean to make things so hard on her but he needed her to need him as he did her.

When she had stopped moving and seemed to fall asleep a lot he moved in. She had been in a daze when he asked her to merry him. She'd begged him to day and they were married. He kissed her and she begged him to stay with her. As he made love to her she passed out. He vowed to take care of her and love her. She would be his one and he would be hers. They were meant to be and that was that.

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the movies they were in.**

It took several days for Lisa to fully be aware of just what was happening around her. Jackson had taken great care of her even read to her when she was able to stay awake. She was needy at first not wanting him to leave her. It took her a bit to calm down. Her logic told her he was evil and it had all just been a sick and twisted game.

However her Logic was overpowered by her fear. He'd left her alone for three months. He had let the power shut off and water run out. If he wanted to he could leave her in the house and no one would come until it was much to late. It was her idea of hell. A slow painful and lonely death. She had never wanted to die and expectably not alone.

When he would leave to fetch something she would fidget with her wedding ring and think of how he had taken her. She'd been to weak to protest and she had been afraid. She felt ashamed, pathetic. The strong woman that was Lisa Risert seemed so far away as she sat in the bed. She was no longer confident and had fighting passion. Instead she was sad lost and didn't trust herself at what to do next. All she knew was that Jackson had done this. He had ripped her world apart and now she had to either rebuild it with him or die.  
……………………………..

Jackson fawned over Lisa at his every minute. The more they spent together the more he feeled he loved her. He would give her long warm baths with nice soap. He'd join her and held her red hair in his hands. He'd suds it up and rinse it. Loving her he began to trust her and after he washed her hair he turned in the tub and encouragingly he let her do his.

Her hands were warm and soft on his back. When he felt them touch his hair he closed his eyes and concentrated on her touch. He would know and love her touch. She lathered his hair and he smiled. He decided that she had been going rather nicely and as they got out of the tub he knew he could give her a present.

Lisa allowed him to dry her and she put on a nice pink spaghetti strap dress with little red roses on them. He knew it would go with her hair and she looked great in it. He put on some warm sweat pants and a white tank top. Taking her hand he led her down stairs. She held his hand as they reached the front door. He took the key from around his neck and unlocked the door. Then he slid a the wall aside to show a key pad. He put in his code much to fast for her to see.

Lisa looked at him scared. She didn't know what was going on and what he had planned. He smiled at her and reassuringly pulled her to him. Together they walked outside and he smiled as she looked all around. He'd come back a few days early.

He in stalled a large high electric fence from the house with barbed wire. There was plenty of yard and he took her to a patch of the yard.  
"My love, I'll no longer lock the doors during the day and you are free to go wherever there is not fence. I warn you its an electric fence enough to knock you out if you try to touch it."

Lisa was quiet. He didn't know if she was listening as she looked all about as if she had never seen the sky and never been outside. He pointed over to the patch of earth he'd walked her to and smiled, "I thought everyday you and I could come out her and try a hand at gardening. I admit I've never done it before but we have all the time in the world to learn. We can grow anything just you name it,"

Lisa fell to the floor and Jackson wondered if she was happy or if she was sad. Her face showed nothing as she ran her hands through the dirt. Jackson decided to go get some long jones for her and some tools. She seemed to be interested in his little plan. 

"I'll be right back love," said Jackson before running inside.  
…………………………..

Left alone outside Lisa found herself coming back. In the house she had never thought she would step foot outside. She had feared that she would never breath the fresh air or feel the dirt in her fingers. She stared at that dirt now and a fire built back up within her. She stared determined and knew she would be free.

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own this story or it's characters**

The next 6 months were some of the darkest for Lisa she had been with Jackson for nine months and he was relentless. He kept a steady schedule morning noon and night. He kept himself in tip top shape and believed Lisa should to. So first thing in the morning the two would get up and job along a trail Jackson had mapped out. It was the only time they left the gated Area and Lisa knew it well. Her eyes searched for every chance to run and she'd even tied her own shoe laces wrong so they had to stop for a second. It was a possibility if nor for the fact Jackson carried the tazor with them.

She thought of escape almost every day though there weren't all bad moments. At one point Lisa and Jackson had worked together to make a pie. In the end they had only ended up making a mess of flour and dough. They had put the pancake mix and the flour right next to each other in see through containers. By the time they realized they had already tried to make three pies but the dough had fallen short.

Lisa couldn't help but laugh as Jackson stood baffled at how he could possibly ever made a mistake. Jackson finally had ended up laughing and thrown a piece of the ruined crust at her. She through it back to at him and by the end of their fight they had thrown eggs and salt with the container of real flour.

For a moment as the two sat on the floor covered in dough she'd forgotten her time to escaped and had realized she'd had a good time. It was hard to believe it. Another time they had fought over which movie to watch and in the end they had arm wrestled for it. Lisa wanted to see just how much stronger than her he was. In the end he'd tried to cheat and tickled her knowing where the right spots were.

It was odd how he could be so different and she could be so different. One moment they were enemies and the next minute they were two people who could put one a great argument. For Christmas Jackson had bought them satellite and they had sat on the couch watching the war and watching celebrity gossip.

"Did you know that was my first job,"

"What a celebrity,"

"No, I was a celebrity photographer,"

"No…" said Lisa who couldn't picture Jackson running after actors with a camera.

"Yah I was really good I could find anybody where ever they were. I was only eleven mind you but I was good none the less,"

"Eleven weren't your parents worried about you running about,"

"Not really they weren't around much."

"Did you have any friends,"

"Uhhh, I did have a dog named Jax but he had to be put down,"

"Really, why,"

"He bit my father one time when he came home drunk. My father had tried to hit me and the dog bite him,"

'But he was trying to protect you,"

"Yes, and that was probably more the reason than the biting,"

"It must have been hard," said Lisa surprised to hear Jackson share some part of him. Jackson turned the channel and changed the subject closing up again but it had made Lisa think.  
………………………….

Jackson and Lisa were running there normal route when someone had screamed. It was mid winter in January and the two were rather far from home about a mile out. Jackson had begun to trust Lisa as she started to warm up to him. She still thought about it though he could see it in her eyes but he believed with time she would fall for him at least he hoped.

It was weird how he felt about her. At first he had wanted her so bad. Wanting her to want him. He had lusted for her and had been obsessed. Now that he had her he found his focus changing. He wanted Lisa to be happy and had tried to make her happy. She was still so guarded and he was upset at how things had gone but he wanted her to see how much he loved her.

The screams had startled them both. The first thing Jackson did was look at Lisa. He saw the hope jump in her heart as the screams continued. Jackson hesitated. It had been months since either of them had come in contact with anyone and he didn't know if he wanted to risk it.

The screams grew louder and Lisa looked to him, "Come one we have to see what's wrong."

Trying to think it through Lisa started towards the screams. Jackson decided to follow her and the two left their path. They walked and then ran to where there was an iced over river. A young girl was screaming and Jackson looked quickly to see a young boy was clinging to breaking ice. He was crying and his sister was screaming.  
"Jackson we have to help them."

Jackson looked at her and sighed. He turned to Lisa and gave her the tazer looking into her eyes he said "Take care of the girl and I'll get the boy."

Lisa took it and nodded. Jackson looked around and found a long branch. He broke it off as Lisa tried to calm the girl that began to scream, "Her brother was going to die,"

Jackson yelled to the little boy. I'm going to give this to you. Try not to move to much grab onto the branch and I'll pull you in. The boy screamed and cried and Jackson couldn't help but think how stupid this kid was. What idiot parents let there little kids play in an iced river.

Jackson stood on the edge of the river trying not to slip he put the branch out and the boy panicked trying to grab at it before it got there. He kicked and screamed and the ice began to break and then it shattered as he fell through.

Jackson cursed and wripped his jacket off. He made his way to the ice whole. Diving in the water wasn't horribly deep but for a child he had fallen down. He had gone under and Jackson dived under the ice cold water and took the small boy in his hand. The boy coughed and gasped as Jackson made his way to the shore. The small boys cheeks were so white and as Jackson held him he noticed the child had several cuts and looked male nourished.

He wrapped him in his coat and looked to the girl. She also looked makle nourished and small. Something didn't seem right to him. Lisa was holding her as she cried on her.

"Where's the parents," asked Jackson lifting the boy.

"She wouldn't say," said Lisa

"Bobby, Lonny," shouted another voice and Jackson turned hopping to see a parent that he could chew out. Instead it was a boy who looked about eight he carried a bundle that looked like a baby and a piece of fence wire. He looked at Lisa and Jackson as the baby he held cried and cried.

"Where are your parents kid,"

The boy looked at them and didn't say anything. The little girl cuddled to Lisa and said, "Mommy go,'

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. I do not own these characters or the movies they were in**

The walk back to the house was much longer than normal with four children with them. Lisa still had the tazer but as it started to snow it seemed to fade from her mind. Jackson who was wet to the bone held Lonny and Bobby and carried them back to the cabin. Lisa took the young infant who seemed to be only a few months old. It felt awfully cold and she wrapped it in her own coat. The young boy was named John and he looked very cold and scared himself.

Jackson yelled for him to keep up and the boy tottered behind him. The group didn't talk as they were all getting cold and made there way back to the house. Jackson opened the gate and left it open along with the door. He set the girl down and carried the boy upstairs.

"Get them all something hot to eat put a few logs in the fire and take the babies temperature," said Jackson as he ran upstairs. Oddly she did everything he said. Putting hot soup in the stove and any thing hot she could think off. She ran to the fire place and put some logs on the fire. She heard the upstairs bath water running and understood he was trying to warm the boy up after the water. She went over to the baby and took it's temperature. She ran upstairs getting warm sweaters and blankets.

Then eldest boy John looked worried ad whispered to his sister. Lisa tried to assure him everything would be alright at least she hopped so. She didn't have anything for a baby and wondered how she would take care of it.

The soup cooked and she poured it into cups. The young children ate hungrily and she wondered how long it had been. Jackson same downstairs dressed with the little boy in one of his big sweater and a towel. He quickly ate with his brother and sister.

Jackson picked up the baby and looked it over checking it for any sign of blockage or fever. Lisa wondered it he'd had any medic training. He had taken care of her before. Finally he seemed satisfied. The baby seemed to cooed as he held it. He bounced it and turned to Lisa. He told her several things to do in taking care of the young infant. He said he would be running to the store in a second and if he had any problems to consult a book he had in the third sock drawer.

For only a moment Lisa wondered why Jackson would have a baby book in the house. Them she took the baby and went to make more soup and got some bread. Jackson turned to John and told him to come with him.

He looked at his brother and sister, "Don't worry my wife will care for them all,"

………………………………...  
Jackson wanted some answers and took the eldest into his study. The boy sat and looked rather scared. Jackson pulled up a chair and sat across from him,"  
"What are your ages," asked Jackson

"Ages,"

"You john are,"

"Seven,"

"Lonny and Bobby,"

"Four,"

"Baby,"

"I don't know,"

"Does he have a name,"

"No, mommy didn't have time,"

"Where is your mommy,"

"I don't know,"

"How did you and your brother and sister get there,"

"We…. Were….uh.. In the car….. And….we stop…..mom got out….she tell us to wait and she go. Lonny and Bobby ran after bunny I tell Justin and Candy to wait I go get Lonny and Bobby.

"Justin and Candy.

"Justin's five and Candy's three,"

"Shit how many of you are there," said Jackson.

Just us and them."

"Where did you tell them to wait,"

"By big red stick,"

Jackson moaned in frustration. Not only did he have these four but two others were just waiting out there. He told john to hurry and without a word to Lisa he ran outside to the car. Who knows how long it was they'd been out there. Who in the world leaves there little children on the side of the rode. Jackson drove out to where there was a rode and then to what looked like a red post out of the ground. One thing Jackson liked about the house was no one ever drove down the rode. He was quick to pull over and now he searched and yelled as the snow came down hard. He saw some foot prints and followed them to find some bare feet and two children curled up behind a bush. They had frostbit on there fingers and looked sleepy.

In all his years he'd never saw such a sight. He grabbed the small children and grabbing his cell phone he called one of his friends he'd known since he started in the business. He hopped these kids would be alright and he wondered where in the world there mother was so could make sure she paid for this. For as things were he couldn't just take the kids to the police not with Lisa in his hands. But what was he going to do with six little kids…

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movies they were in.**

**A/N- Just real quick I wanted to thank everyone who's read my stores and extra thanks to those who reviewed.**

Jackson was irate he told Craig to meet him in the back shed behind the house and took all the kids home. He told Lisa what to do and he could see she was more than overwhelmed with the children she already had.

He left her storming to the shed where Craig already was. Jackson glared at him as he stepped in and shut the shed. "What the fuck is this Craig,"

Craig looked frightened and tried to think of a good answer. Before he could do this Jackson shouted at him. "I gave you a simple fucking command. Bring me three or four children of different ages and you bring me a fucking load."

"I know sir but the place where I got the baby she wouldn't give it up unless I took her twins,"

"Well then what's with the other fucking three and tell me what's my john doing with them,"

"Well it's actually kinda funny see Sara's been trying to find yah to tell you she didn't want to take care of him anymore. She says she's goy a new guy that don't like kids and it's your turn to take him for a bit,"

"I told her she couldn't pull this shit," said Jackson kicking the door. "I give that birth 1500 in child support and 3000 a month for alimony least she can do is keep the kid,"

"I know and the other two I sorta just picked up on business,"

"Great so you unload them on me and in the snow none the less. One of the little shits had frost bite."

"I didn't think it'd be that long,"

Jackson breathed heavily trying to think. He'd wanted to give Lisa and his relationship a boost but he didn't want to have another kid. Instead he decided to get somebody else's kids. Maybe Lisa could pick the one she liked and the others would be disposed of. Now he had six. How was he gona keep them all in line and not Lisa catch on.

He should have known better than to ask Craig and kids could so unpredictable. He took deep breaths and tried to consider all his options.  
………………………………...  
Lisa was losing it. There were now six kids under her care. At this moment she was overjoyed she'd baby sat when she was little. It was suppose to be some way to make money but it had taught her a lot.

She made a make sift crib out of tons of pillows and blankets. She made a bottle by filling a plastic bag with warm milk and poking a little whole in it. The baby was a bit finicky and wondered if there was something wrong. It took a several minutes and lots of rocking and singing before it was finally sleepy enough.

As for the little ones. Candy who Lisa was told was three sat on the couch eating a cookie she'd given to her. Lonny and Bobby were chasing each other around the house and Justin all warmed and wrapped up sat on the couch watching cartoons with John.

John had shocked her the most. Lisa had watched seven year olds before and he was acting much more mature. He made himself something to eat and he took the changer and watched TV rather calmly like he'd always lived her.

She wondered where all there parents were as most of the didn't look alike. The twins of course were related with there blond little hairs they perhaps related to the baby who also had there hair color and facial features.

The others looked like they weren't related one with dark hair and brown eyes and the other with red hair and green eyes. Then there was John who had back hair hiding under his snow hat and for some reason he reminded her of Jackson with his actions and posture.

Before she could think to much Jackson came in with supplies. Baby bottles and sippy cups. Diapers and toys. Things every child needed. It made her happy to think he'd only been gone for a bit and returned with so much. It meant there was no doubt a shopping center near by.

Even in all the frustration she had managed to sneak the tazer into a nice place to hide. All of this just seemed really weird. She wanted to ask the children questions but didn't want to upset them now they had finally calmed down.

"Jackson we need to call the police and take them to the hospital,"

"Nonsense, Leese I've got years of medical training and the police would just put them in orphanages."

"No the police would find there parents and I seriously doubt you have that much medical training. There six of them and two of us we need to call the police,"

Jackson stared forward and Lisa noticed he seemed stressed. It wasn't something she often saw on him. He always was calm and collected. Everything was under his control but at this moment he seemed overburdened.

Lisa wanted to continue to urge him to call the police but he grabbed her wrist when she spoke up again. It hurt as he touched the pressure points. His blue eyes steamed into her and with a straight face he said. "You will take care of these children as if they were you own. You will not ask questions and you will not demand to go to the police anymore and above all you will continue to obey me. If you don not I will kill them and then we will be done with It.,"

Lisa stared hard into his eyes and worry etched across her face and he was serious. Any feelings Lisa had acquired for Jackson any pity fell away. He truly was a heartless man and she was in his hell…. The question was what could she do now with the children. It was no longer a game of him and her cat and mouse. But a game of survival. Him or her and the children.

He was never going to let her go and she could not escape with these little ones. No the only way out was to kill Jackson. If she killed Jackson then they would all be free.

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the movies they were in.**

Killing Jackson was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done in her entire life. He was skilled and could survive most anything. Over the next few weeks while she took care of the children she gathered all the information she could.

While they made love she looked over every wound he had determining what he had with stained. She counted the scar she gave him from the pen. Three bullet wholes. He had two scars from what looked like a stabbings. He was quiet resilient to say the least. But she would succeed.

At first she worried about how she would kill him with all the kids around. Jackson seemed hard at work on something and two weeks after John had arrived Jackson was taking him in the car. Lisa feared he was going to kill the young child but as the child was loaded into the car and started to scream at Jackson calling him daddy.

Perhaps he was going back to his mother. She's overheard several steamed arguments on the phone but didn't quiet know who he was talking to. Still now there were only five children.

Lisa only realized after Jackson left that if he did die how was she and the kids going to get out. She remembered the months she had spent locked in the house and realized she needed to adjust her plans.

Working hard over even more weeks she finally figured out a way. Now all she had to do was kill the bastard. Spring came in and as she sat out side with the children her mind was in overdrive.

It was clear he could survive being stabbed, and shot so they were out of the pile. She thought of poisoning him through his food but what if one of the children got to it. She would sit for hours going over everything almost on the verge of madness and then it came to her one night like a dream.

Within a week she had everything set up. Like normal she went to set the kids in bed but she had bags packed under there beds. The oldest was only five and for part of her plan she needed to rely on him. Through several hours she practiced with the young child and finally he knew what to do. She made it like a game and he was only more than happy to play.

With the other children she had practiced another game. When she blew a whistle they were to get out of beds and all go hide in the basement until she would come and get them.

Finally everything was set and she knew thing would go wrong only a fool would believe in the perfect plan especially if there victim was Jackson Ripner. Night fell upon them and she put the children to bed just as normal and she went to bed where Jackson was reading a book.

They made love as normal and he fell asleep while she laid there. Like clock work the recorder played. She had recorded the baby crying with one of the children's microphone toys.

Jackson was used to this but he never go up. It was always Lisa who had to tend to the children. She got up and made her way as if she were tired and upset she had to get up. Once outside she turned up the recorder so Jackson didn't hear the whistle. If he did she still had Justin who on his mark was off to Jackson's room. The little children all go up and were fast down the stairs. Lonny and Bobby helped Candy just like she taught them to. Then she set up the stairs and turned off the recorder. She grabbed the baby and it work crying.

Jackson had been bothered by Justin asking for water over and over again and crying throwing a tantrum till Jackson got up angrily. Then Justin called Jackson a "no, no poo poo head,"

Even from a child Jackson didn't like insults but the boy was already off running away to his hiding spot. Jackson lost him in the dark but as he didn't hear anything he became very suspicious. He stopped in front of the stairs when he saw Lisa downstairs bouncing the baby in her arms.

He looked at her and then looked down he saw the string across the stairs. And scoffed, "Nice Leese trying to get me to run out of bed and down the stairs were I'd break my neck. Not so lucky there he said stepping over it. He was more than upset.

"Now," screamed Lisa and Jackson jumped wondering what she was up to. Justin pulled on the knots that held the blanket of stuff. He hadn't looked up as he was to busy looking down and all sorts of heavy objects came flying at him. He dodged a few but fell down the stairs breaking an arm.

Now he was pissed. Lisa pulled out the tazer from under the baby blanket and used it on his neck. He fell back weasing from the shock and she put the baby on the couch out of the closet she took the weapons she made.

Jackson was up and ready to attack taking baby powder she blew it in his eyes and as hard as she could she waked him with the vacuum. She didn't hesitate knowing this was it. She thought of everything he'd done to her and went into a trance. She lost herself screaming and crying until she had no more energy. She wrapped him in a blanket as the baby screamed out and threw him in the closet. She called for all the children.

Taking the bags and the keys she had said the children flushed she made her way to the car. She was barely there as she drove the car out and she continued on until she found police. They pulled her over finding her covered in blood and five children all sleeping in her car.

She was to weak to tell them what happened at first. When she told them who she was they didn't believe her at first having been pronounced dead over a year before. She mumbled to herself as she told them what she'd done. They could barely believe her and when they found the house they searched all over but no body was ever found.

Lisa screamed to them when her father told her. She told them she had to have broken his skull with the vacuum. There was no way no way at all that he could still be out there. Just the thought drove her off the wall.

She was hospitalized in the post traumatic ward. Where she could recover and begin life once again once she was well. Until then the staff watched her every move and wondered if her story was really true.

**The End**


End file.
